It Really Is Tragic
by YourEyesAreLove
Summary: Crossover WOWP. Mitchie/Alex. Confused and frightened, hot and bothered, broken and lonely; all in less than an hour.
1. Everyone's Doing It

Warning: Rated M for some very steamy scenes, very femslashy scenes. :D

A/N: Hey, I know I've been a horrible person for not updating my other story, The Bet, but I've been having the most extreme case of writer's block. I think I was so ready to write something heart wrenching, that I couldn't force myself to write a significant fluffy chapter.

So to help solve my problem, here's a very angsty fic. It's probably a one-shot.

**This is completely fictional, I do not own any part of Camp Rock or WOWP. Meh!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, Mitch. I haven't heard from you in days. I'm starting to get really worried so I'm just gonna stop by to make sure you're alright." Alex said into her phone as she drove her convertible to her best friend's apartment complex. "I'll see you in a little bit, babe."

Alex drove the short distance to her favorite person's home. She parked her car in her usual spot and made the grueling trip up three flights of stairs. She arrived at the door and was about to walk in like she usually did, but thought better of it, devising a plan to pounce on her friend when she answered the door unsuspectingly. However, Alex knocked on the door three times with no answer. After a fourth try she decided Mitchie was just probably listening to music and couldn't hear her.

She opened the door to find the entire apartment was very dark, considering it was just six. "Mitchie? Jeez, don't even answer the door for you bestest friend in the whole world." Alex playfully scolded the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar, yet raspy voice came out of nowhere.

"You would have known I was coming if _someone_ would answer their _phone_." Alex walked forward, careful not to trip over anything. "Why is it so dark in here?"

Silence

"Mitchie? Oh goodness!" Alex jumped when she felt a hand touch her arm. "Holy heck. You scared me. I'm going to go get a drink."

"Drink this." Mitchie shoved a bottle towards the girl.

Alex took it and drank some of the liquid before gagging a little then quickly bringing the bottle's label to her face.

"Is this alcohol? What the heck are you doing with alcohol?" Alex asked with concern.

"Everyone's doing it." Mitchie scoffed.

"What? What are you talking about? What's wrong?" Alex was genuinely confused by the whole situation. There was a very grim mood weighing down on the atmosphere.

"Everything." Mitchie whispered before snickering and unsteadily brushing past Alex to the small kitchen.

"Mitch?..." Alex said weekly as she followed her into the kitchen and tentatively flipped on a light. Mitchie was looking through cabinets, not really searching for anything. Alex saw she was wearing clothes that looked like they had been slept in. Her hair was wavy and unkempt and her eyeliner was slightly smudged. Alex walked behind Mitchie and cautiously snaked her arms around her waist. "Please talk to me. You're scaring me."

Alex felt Mitchie carefully stroke her hands with shaky ones.

"I'll wake up soon."

"What?" Alex loosened her hold on Mitchie and tried to look her in the eyes.

Mitchie quickly turned and smashed her lips against Alex's, knocking her back a little. Alex tried to pull away but Mitchie forcefully pressed their bodies together as she walked them to the dark living room. Alex fought halfheartedly. She was too surprised to know what to do or think, but she slowly felt the creeping need for her best friend to touch her more intimately.

"Mitchie-" Mitchie roughly shoved Alex onto the couch before confidently taking off her own shirt. Alex looked up at Mitchie with a mixture of shock and worry, but she didn't say a word, seeing the lust overpower a maniacal glint in Mitchie's eyes. She couldn't say what she needed to say. She couldn't say anything. She was almost too afraid to try to stop her, and too curious. She just allowed Mitchie to straddle her waist and take off her shirt without so much as a grunt of disapproval. All that escaped her lips were ragged breaths and a stuttered, "Mitch, please-" as her friend caressed her body with soft hands. She knew there was something wrong with Mitchie, and that _should _have been enough to knock Alex out of her trance, but she was too overwhelmed to think logically.

Mitchie leaned into Alex to capture her lips. Alex hesitated then unsurely moved her lips against Mitchie's frantic mouth. She felt Mitchie's hand move from her waist up to the exposed skin of her ribs. Alex involuntarily moaned into Mitchie's mouth as she felt Mitchie's thumb draw circles against the sensitive flesh. Mitchie detached herself from Alex's mouth to trail kisses down to her neck. Alex's head felt clouded by the buzzing in her ears and the sounds of heavy breathing. The room was beginning to feel very warm.

"Mitch-"

Mitchie trailed sloppy kisses down Alex's chest as her hands roamed her sides.

"Please s-stop." Alex moaned loudly and squirmed as Mitchie gently dragged her teeth down her stomach. "Mitch-"

Mitchie moved up to Alex's face and forcefully pressed their mouths together, Alex's futile pleas only fueling her lust more. Alex could almost taste the pain in the furious kiss as she tangled her fingers in brown locks. She was stuck in a looping battle of trying to push Mitchie off and giving in. Every breath she shared with Mitchie intoxicated her more and more.

Alex dragged her nails down Mitchie's back.

"Ahhh!" Mitchie released a worn cry of pleasure. She moved to bite Alex's neck, craving the inevitable moan she would emit.

Mitchie stopped and moved her face up to Alex's to taste her again. She shoved her tongue into her mouth. "Mmm!" Alex almost blacked out from the contact of their hot tongues and the nails that were being dragged down her abdomen.

"I th-think I've fallen f-for you." Alex breathed out as they broke apart for air. Alex tried to look at Mitchie in the dark, but Mitchie's eyes were shut tight. Her eyes fluttered shut as Mitchie gently brushed their lips together, but instead of sharing another kiss Alex felt a tear land on her cheek. She instantly opened her eyes to see Mitchie's face distorted in pain, her eyes still closed. Mitchie slid off of Alex onto the floor and slowly tried to back away, using the coffee table to drag herself as she choked on her sobs. Alex quickly got off the couch onto the floor and crawled towards her.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Mitchie weakly tried to push Alex away from her as she cried. "Mitchie, tell me what's wrong." Mitchie kept trying to crawl away, flailing her arms, but Alex just moved closer. "Mitch, please. I just want to help." Alex finally managed to steady Mitchie by her arms.

The hysterical girl suddenly stopped her struggle and fell limp into Alex.

"She's gone." Mitchie whimpered. Alex gently smoothed her friend's soft hair.

"Who's gone, Mitchie?"

"My mom. She's gone." Mitchie cried into Alex's neck.

Alex felt a cold chill run down her spine as she realized what Mitchie meant.

Mitchie soon fell asleep in her protective embrace. As Alex gently rocked the broken girl in her arms, a growing feeling of loneliness grew deep inside her. In the dark, on the floor, she felt an extreme weight being eased onto her shoulders.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I guess I just really like ragging on Mitchie. :P**


	2. Shut the F Up

**A/N: Uhh, this **_**was**_** a oneshot, but AtUFrEdDiE convinced me to continue it.**

**If angsty fluff is what you're into, then you're in the right place. *cheesy grin***

**This is going to turn into my depression-venting story. Not that I'm an unhappy person. I'm rather sickeningly cheerful most of the time. Anyways…**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Alex found herself standing in darkness, looking out over a large lake. The full moon illuminated the surroundings, casting an eerie glow. She wasn't sure of how she got there, but she didn't feel frightened._

"_Where are we?" Alex jumped at the voice, thinking she had been alone. She looked up to see Mitchie standing next to her close to the edge of the lake._

"_I-I don't know." Mitchie looked up and smiled at Alex._

"_I'm sure we'll be fine."_

_A chilling breeze swept over them and sounds of rustling trees filled the silence. Suddenly a darkness emerged from the lake and grabbed at Mitchie, dragging her into the water._

"_Mitchie!" Alex yelled, jumping in after her. Her skin started to burn as soon as she touched the water._

"_Alex!" Mitchie gasped as she fought to stay above the water. Alex grabbed her friend by the wrist. She kicked as hard and fast as she could but the lake water felt heavy and thick. Alex fought harder to make it out of the lake, but the darkness was too strong. It was pulling Mitchie further down._

_All of a sudden, Alex felt something grab her and start to pull her out of the water. Her grip on Mitchie's wrist was slipping. "No! Save her!" Alex sputtered, trying to hold onto Mitchie. "Save her! Not me! Save her!" Alex's lost her grip on Mitchie as she was pulled onto shore._

Alex awoke with a start. Her horrid nightmare melted away. Her neck and back were sore from sleeping on the floor, against a chair. She felt very cold, considering it was thirty degrees outside and Mitchie hadn't bothered to turn on the heater for who knows how long.

Mitchie…

Alex felt a shivering form against her side. It was still dark outside and her eyes were still heavy with sleep. She groped around in the dark room, reaching for a blanket and a few couch cushions without waking her fragile mess of a girl. Alex fumbled around with the cushions for a while before managing to place them in a suitable position. She gently moved Mitchie's body so that her head was on a cushion, then laid down herself. She threw the cover over them and snuggled in close to Mitchie, grazing their cold noses together.

She rubbed her hand up and down Mitchie's arm, trying to warm her up. Mitchie sighed in her sleep and buried her face in Alex's neck. Even in these odd, uncomfortable circumstances, Alex felt very contented.

_Alex coughed up water as she fought whoever pulled her out of the lake, trying to jump back in to save Mitchie._

"_Stop! I need to save her!" Arms too strong for her fight were holding Alex back._

"_You can't do anything to save her! Let it go! There's nothing you can do." Said a calm voice._

"_No! I can't! I have to save her!" Alex turned to face her rescuer and instantly stopped struggling. "What?" She asked in frightened confusion as she looked up to see Mitchie._

"Alex."

Alex's eyes fluttered open to meet Mitchie's. "Morning, beautiful." She breathed out.

"You were talking in your sleep." Mitchie blushed as Alex scooted closer. "You said my name."

"Mmm, must've been a good dream." She said, even though she knew it was a nightmare. "Everything's going to be okay." She tried to place a kiss on Mitchie's cheek, but it landed on the corner of her mouth. Mitchie's eyes widened in surprise.

"So, how did you get in? Not that I mind the company." Mitchie questioned.

"What are you talking about? You let me in." Alex replied in confusion.

"I did?"

Alex's smile fell. 'She doesn't remember.' "Yeah, I came to check up on you."

Mitchie sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"This is a lot to take in. It's probably just stress." Alex reassured her as she eyed the empty vodka bottle on the coffee table.

"I don't remember much past getting home from the hospital. I think I had a breakdown or something. You came to take care of me?"

"Of course. You told me about your mom." Alex placed a hand on Mitchie's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Mitchie rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling. "It's okay. She had been suffering for too long. At least now, she's at peace, right?"

"Yeah." Alex replied weakly. She was at a loss for words. How are you supposed to tell someone who's life has been turned completely upside down that everything's fine?

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens next?" Mitchie sounded like a lost child.

Alex's mouth felt very dry. She was usually very strong, but hearing Mitchie sound so weak was killing her.

"I don't want to go to the funeral."

"You don't mean that." Alex tried to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I can't handle it. I don't even know how to deal with everything. She was the only family I had. I mean, with my dad being in jail. He can't exactly help."

Alex hated herself for not having anything helpful to offer. She just wrapped her arms around the scared girl. "We'll figure it out."

"I just want to run away. I can't handle this responsibility. I'm just sixteen. I don't know what to do now. I can't pay the bills, I just don't know how. Am I going to go to a foster home?"

"No." Alex said sternly as she sat up. "Come live with my family."

"I don't think it works that way." Mitchie scoffed.

"We'll find a way. I'll talk to my parents." Alex said anxiously.

"I can't do that to you guys. I don't want to become a charity case." Mitchie met Alex's gaze as she sat up next to her.

"You won't be."

"How will I not be? I'm an orphan now. You can't tell me everything is going to go back to how it used to be before my mom even got sick."

Alex was silent.

"I'll call whoever deals with kids like me and find a foster home before my mom is buried."

"Just, shut the fuck up." Mitchie was taken aback by Alex's frankness. "Mitchie, you're coming to live with us. End of story."

Mitchie shook her head and slowly stood up. "No."

"Mitch, at least come stay for a little while. I want to be here for you." Alex stood up, grabbing Mitchie's hands.

"Alright." Mitchie sighed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mom? Yeah, it's Alex. I have some bad news." Alex quietly said into her phone as she leaned against Mitchie's kitchen counter. Mitchie was packing a bag in her room to take with her.

"_What is it, sweetie?_" Theresa asked, concern laced in her voice.

"It's about Mitchie's mom." Alex swallowed, not yet comfortable with uttering the blunt truth. "She's dead, mom. The cancer got to her liver."

"_Oh my god_."

"Mom, she died two days ago. Mitchie's in bad shape." Alex lowered her voice, hearing Mitchie moving around the apartment. "Can she stay with us for a while?"

"_Of course. She's welcome to stay as long as she needs_."

"Do you really mean that?"

"_Yes_."

"Good. Cause she was planning on finding a foster home. She can't do that."

"_Honey, if that's what she wants, we can't stop her. Plus, I don't even know how that works. For all I know, it may be illegal for us to take her into custody without consulting someone_."

"Mom, we have to find a way to let her stay with us. She's so lost."

"_I know, honey, but she's a strong girl. She's practically been taking care of herself for the past month while Connie was in the hospital. You of all people know how determined she can be. If that's what she wants_-"

"Mom, please! Can't you call someone about it?"

"_I've already got a phonebook in hand_." Theresa said. Alex could hear the sound of her quickly flipping through the pages.

"Thanks Mom." Alex said gratefully. "I have to go."

"_Alright, I'll do the best I can. Be careful. I love you. Tell Mitchie I love her_."

"I will. Love you too."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: It's not over yet, my dears.**


End file.
